se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Juan Manuel Santos/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Juan Manuel Santos - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper and Colombian President Juan Manuel Santos Juan Manuel Santos - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Prime Minister Justin Trudeau meets with President Juan Manuel Santos of Colombia while in New York City Foto: Primer Ministro de Canadá Oficial Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Juan Manuel Santos con el expresidente de EE.UU. Jimmy Carter, el pasado fin de semana en Bogotá AFP Bill Clinton - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Clinton conversó en la noche del martes con Juan Manuel Santos y el ministro Mauricio Cárdenas. Foto: AP George W. Bush - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| President Bush with Colombian Defense Minister Juan Manuel Santos, around 2008. Photo: The White House Museum Barack Obama - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Juan Manuel Santos, tiene previsto reunirse la próxima semana con su homólogo estadounidense, Barack Obama. // COLPRENSA>/ref> Donald Trump - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El presidente Juan Manuel Santos se reunió ayer con el presidente de Estados Unidos, Donald Trump, quien manifestó su preocupación por los cultivos ilícitos. (Foto: Archivo/VANGUARDIALIBERAL) Hillary Clinton - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| U.S. Secretary of State Hillary Rodham Clinton shakes hands with Colombian Presidential Candidate Juan Manuel Santos to discuss issues of bilateral interest at the Hotel Charleston in Bogotá, Colombia, on June 9, 2010. (State Department photo/ Public Domain) Flicrk América Central Costa Rica * Ver Juan Manuel Santos - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| Juan Manuel Santos se reunió con el ex presidente de Costa Rica y premio nobel de la paz, Óscar Arias. EFE / C. Carrión Juan Manuel Santos‏‎ - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| El presidente Juan Manuel Santos se reunió con su homóloga de Costa Rica, Laura Chinchilla(Foto: VANGUARDIA LIBERAL) Juan Manuel Santos‏‎ - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| Los presidentes de Colombian Juan Manuel Santos, de Costa Rica Luis Solis y el de Honduras Juan Hernandez. AFPg Guatemala (expandido) * Ver Juan Manuel Santos - Otto Pérez Molina.jpg| El presidente Juan Manuel Santos Calderón asistió ayer a la posesión del mandatario de Guatemala, Otto Pérez Molina.. // Colprensa Jimmy Morales - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| ste viernes el presidente Juan Manuel Santos recibió al presidente de Guatemala Jimmy Morales en la Casa de Nariño. @infopresidencia México * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| A Conversation with Juan Manuel Santos former Mexican President Ernesto Zedillo as the organization’s Latin America co-chair Juan Manuel Santos - Vicente Fox.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos (i), la expresidenta de Costa Rica Laura Chinchilla (c) y el expresidente de México Vicente Fox (d) fueron registrados este miércoles, durante el cierre del Foro sobre la Democracia de Nueva Generación para las Américas, en Bogotá (Colombia). EFE Felipe Calderón - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| SE REÚNE EL PRESIDENTE CALDERÓN CON JUAN MANUEL SANTOS, PRESIDENTE DE COLOMBIA. Foto: Presidencia de la República Enrique Peña Nieto - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Alaba EPN modelo colombiano de combate al narcotráfico. Foto: Apro Nicaragua (expandido) * Ver Daniel Ortega - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El Presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos, se reunió este sábado en Ciudad de México con su homólogo de Nicaragua, Daniel Ortega. El país.co Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Castro y Juan Manuel Santos. Semana.com Juan Manuel Santos - Raúl Castro.jpg| El mandatario cubano, Raúl Castro, estará presente en el anuncio que el presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos, y el máximo líder de las Farc, Rodrigo Londoño Echeverri alias “Timochenko”. FOTO COLPRENSA Miguel Díaz-Canel - Sin imagen.jpg| El primer vicepresidente de Cuba, Miguel Díaz-Canel junto al presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos en la inauguración de la IV Cumbre de la Comunidad de Estados Latinoamericanos y Caribeños (Celac) en Quito. FotosPL/Néstor Marin América del Sur Argentina * Ver Juan Manuel Santos - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos, junto a Néstor Kirchner cuando estuvo de visita en varios países de América Amarican antes de asumir el cargo el 07 de agosto.(Foto: Archivo / VANGUARDIA LIBERAL) Cristina Fernández - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| La presidenta Cristina Fernández de Kirchner celebró hoy la serie de acuerdos firmados con su par de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos. Juan Manuel Santos - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Presidentes de Argentina y Colombia se reúnen en Bogotá © AFP 2017/ Guillermo Legaria Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos, recibe a su homólogo boliviano, Evo Morales. EFE Brasil * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El ex presidente de Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso, le muestra las llaves de Cartagena, al presidente Juan Manuel Santos. // El Universal Juan Manuel Santos - Lula da Silva.jpg| El expresidente de Brasil Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva y el primer mandatario de los Colombianos Juan Manuel Santos, durante un encuentro en el vecino país. // COLPRENSA Dilma Rousseff - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff recibió en Brasilia al Presidente Juan Manuel Santos. Colombia.com Juan Manuel Santos - Michel Temer.jpg| El Presidente Juan Manuel Santos saluda al Mandatario de Brasil, Michel Temer, al salir del debate de la Asamblea de la ONU, donde este Mandatario felicitó a los colombianos por el acuerdo de paz. Presidencia de la República Chile * Ver Juan Manuel Santos - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos (2-i), la ex presidenta de Costa Rica Laura Chinchilla (d), el ex presidente de Chile Ricardo Lagos (2-d) y la ex vicepresidenta de Costa Rica Rebeca Grynspan (i) participan en un el miércoles 26 de agosto de 2015, en Bogotá (Colombia). Leonardo Muñoz EFE Juan Manuel Santos - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| El presidente Juan Manuel Santos Calderón saluda a la ex presidenta de Chile, Michelle Bachelet, con quien se reunió este miércoles en la Casa de Nariño. (Foto: Presidencia de Colombia) Juan Manuel Santos - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Foto oficial de los presidentes de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos, y de Chile, Sebastián Piñera, quien comenzó este miércoles una visita de Estado a Colombia para fortalecer las relaciones bilaterales. Los mandatarios se encontraron en el Salón Reyes, de la Casa de Nariño. - Foto: Felipe Pinzón - SIG. Colombia * Ver Alfonso López Michelsen - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El ex presidente Alfonso López Michelsen fue un gran consejero para Juan Manuel Santos. Sus amigos cercanos cuentan que desde niño disfrutaba conversar con los amigos de su padre y que por eso lo sedujo tanto la política. Semana.com Belisario Betancur - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Belisario Betancur se reunión con el presidente Juan Manuel Santos. Foto: Campaña. César Gaviria - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Santos y Gaviria, ¿en tiempos mejores? Foto: Campaña 'Juan Manuel Santos presidente' Ernesto Samper - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El presidente Juan Manuel Santos junto al ex presidente Ernesto Samper. // EU Andrés Pastrana - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Pastrana solicita a Santos un encuentro con “Timochenko” FOTO Archivo Colprensa Álvaro Uribe - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Álvaro Uribe pidió reunión con el presidente Juan Manuel Santos. FOTO ARCHIVO COLPRENSA Iván Duque - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Iván Duque y Juan Manuel Santos, en su encuentro posterior a la elección presidencial. Infobae Ecuador * Ver Juan Manuel Santos - Rafael Correa.jpg| Correa felicita a Santos por Nobel de Paz y dice que es "orgullo" de América Latina. Juan Manuel Santos - Lenin Moreno.jpg| El presidente electo de Ecuador, Lenín Moreno, sostuvo un encuentro con el presidente colombiano, Juan Manuel Santos, en el Palacio de Nariño. Imagen: Presidencia de Colombia Paraguay * Ver Fernando Lugo - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El Presidente Fernando Lugo saluda a su homólogo de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos. Flickr de Fernando Lugo Horacio Cartes - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Horacio Cartes (I) y su homólogo Juan Manuel Santos (D). Gentileza Foto: hoy.com.py Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Santos on the left, Toledo center, two other men Alan García - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Alan Garcia y Juan Manuel Santos // AFP HO Juan Manuel Santos - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Jefes de estado acordaron establecer un canal de comunicación directo con las autoridades de Colombia. (Foto: Andina) Juan Manuel Santos - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Peruvian President Pedro Pablo Kuczynski and his Colombian counterpart Juan Manuel Santos meet before the 3rd Binational Cabinet in Arequipa, Peru January 27, 2017. (Reuters) Juan Manuel Santos - Martín Vizcarra.jpg| 13/04/2018 Presidente Martín Vizcarra se reúne con su homólogo colombiano, Juan Manuel Santos. Foto: ANDINA/Prensa Presidencia. Uruguay * Ver Juan Manuel Santos - José Mujica.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos (i), junto a su homólogo de Uruguay, José Mujica. EFE/Archivo Juan Manuel Santos - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Juan Manuel Santos, Rafael Correa y Tabaré Vázquez tras la reunión. J. CEVALLOS / AFP Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos (d), habla con su homólogo venezolano, Hugo Chávez (i), hoy, martes 10 de agosto de 2010, previo a una rueda de prensa tras su reunión en la quinta de San Pedro Alejandrino en Santa Marta (Colombia). Chávez afirmó que su Gobierno "ni apoya, ni permite, ni permitirá, presencia de guerrilla, ni terrorismo, ni narcotráfico en territorio venezolano", tras anunciar el restablecimiento de las relaciones diplomáticas con el Gobierno de Bogotá. EFE/Prensa Miraflores/SOLO USO EDITORIAL Juan Manuel Santos - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Juan Manuel Santos, presidente de Colombia, y su homólogo de Venezuela, Nicolás Maduro. // COLPRENSA Fuentes Categoría:Juan Manuel Santos